


Rejection

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist's Card [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Unforgivable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Tim was done.





	Rejection

“What the hell is up with that little brat?!” Jason took off his mask and rubbed his face. “I almost died trying to get into his room!”

“Why didn’t you just go through your own window instead of mine?” Damian got up walking to his door opening it. “Leave.”

“Aren’t you going to ask if I’m alright?” Jason grumbled. “I could have died!”

“Wouldn’t be the first time, now get your ass out of my room.” When he didn’t move Damian pulled out a dagger. “If you need some incentive I’ll gladly help you with that.”

“Damn, alright!”

Tim-”

As if he hadn’t even heard Dick as he walked into the Manor flipping through some documents on his tablet. For the last two weeks, Tim had completely acted as if both Dick and Jason had never existed.

In fact, when they had tried and failed to hack his phone to talk to him they had gotten Barabra to do it. When she did she informed them that their names, photos, contact information were all erased.

“Tim, come on!” dick jogged after him with a smile. “We said we were sorry,”

Still walking Tim got to the kitchen. He pulled down a coffee mug before started a new pot of coffee. He didn't even blink when the mug was taken away. A slight irritation from Tim before he just moved away heading upstairs.

“Tim!” Dick called setting the mug down. “You have to talk to us eventually!”

\--

“Where the hell is Tim?!” Jason snapped as he yanked the window opened to Damain’s room. After disarming it of course and jumped in looking like someone had set him on fire before letting rabid wolves set on him. “Damn it!”

“What are you doing?” Damian glared at him looking like he was going to kill him. “Get out!”

“Where is he?!”

“In his room, Todd, get out!” Damian got up walking towards him angrily.

“What the hell is up with that little brat?!” Jason took off his mask and rubbed his face. “I almost died trying to get into his room!”

“Why didn’t you just go through your own window instead of mine?” Damian got up walking to his door opening it. “Leave.”

“Aren’t you going to ask if I’m alright?” Jason grumbled. “I could have died!”

“Wouldn’t be the first time, now get your ass out of my room.” When he didn’t move Damian pulled out a dagger. “If you need some incentive I’ll gladly help you with that.”

“Damn, alright!”

When Jason got to the door he stopped before it could slam close on him looking at Damian seriously.

“Hey, can I asked you something?”

“No, goodbye,” Damian started to push the door closed when a boot stopped it. “I will stab you in the leg, Todd.”

“Damian, come on,” Jason sighed. “Is Tim still mad at us?”

Raising an eyebrow. “Is that a serious question?”

“Is he?”

“Tt, Todd he is not mad at you,” Damian opened the door but stopped the older one from coming back in. “I’m not inviting you in. I simply want you to hear this clearly. Drake is not mad at you and Grayson.”

“Then why is he acting like this?!”

“Todd, he disowned you.” Damian crossed his arms. “And for once I agree with him. If you two ever do the same to me I can promise you that disowning you is the least I would do to you.”

“Hold on, we apologized!” Jason said. “We all sat down and talked about it! You know how hard that is to do?!”

“Honestly, I do not care, but clearly while you both were talking you did not care enough to heard when he said he was done with you two.” Damian frowned before narrowing his eyes. “Dake is not going to forgive you.”

“That can’t be right,” Jason rubbed his face. “I’m going to go talk to Dick about his,” 

“Do what you will just do not come back to my room.”

\--

Both Dick and Jason stood in front of the door. They exchanged a look before Dick knocked on it. They waited for a moment before knocking again. Nothing. This time Jason knocked hard demanding that Tim at least answers them.

When the door opened Tim looked at them. “What?”

“How long are you going to ignore us.”

“Why would I pay attention to you?” Tim started to close the door. “Jason. Let go. Now.”

“No, we’re gonna talk about this! This is stupid!” Jason snapped. “It’s been weeks, Tim when are you going to get over it?!”

“I’m not.” 

“Come on, Tim,” Dick tried to move in to hug Tim only to be pushed away. He frowned heart tightening. “Tim… we said we were sorry.”

“Did you really think that sorry was good enough?” Tim shook his head eyes tearing up. “Because it’s not. No amount of I’m sorry or time is going to make what you two did okay and if you think that when you said that and made yourselves feel better didn’t mean I was magically healed or that everything was going to be okay. I’m done with you. Both of you.”

“Tim…” Dick looked at Jason who looks just as guilty, before moving forward. “Come on… we’re sorry and we’ll make it better.”

“You can’t make it better and sorry?” Tim shook his head laughing bitterly. “Sorry isn’t going to cut it.”

The door closed with the two them standing there both knowing that their little brother was never going to forgive them.


End file.
